Wild Hair
by Cheshire Magic
Summary: James didn't always have naturally unruly hair. So where did Harry get it from? ONESHOT


Lily Evans had beautiful red that was naturally wavy. On special occasions Lily could style her hair into curls or straighten it, or anything in between.

James Potter had midnight black hair that lay flat on his head. It did nothing but sit there unless James ruffled it, or it became a victim of wind.

So now you may be wondering, where did are dear Harry get his unruly mop from? Well it was a pretty spring day back in Lily and James' fourth year...

Lily was nestled snugly in her maroon bed, her dorm mates were just waking up and everyone was smart enough to not wake the ginger girl up. They'd seen what Lily was capable of when she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"Evans! Evans wake up!"

Everyone froze. Together they all looked out the window. A grinning James Potter and Sirius Black hovered on their broomsticks.

"Uh-oh." Mirabella gasped. A brilliantly red head turned. James _ruffled__his__hair_and came through the window, Black followed at his heels like a loyal dog. James gave a disturbed glance at the still frozen girls around him. He shrugged it off and sat on Lily's bed.

No one touched Lily's bed.

"Potter?" Her voice was groggy but she didn't mind this was most definitely a dream. Well, now with Potter here it was more like a nightmare.

"That's right Evans," _Hair__ruffle_"I wanted to make your morning magical."

Lily decided not to point out that every morning at Hogwarts was a magical one. "Potter, get off my bed."

"Why? I like your bed. I think the girl's have softer beds than us." He _ruffled__his__hair_. It was when Sally ran into the room to declare that her brother, her very chisled, very handsome, very kind, brother had been murdered.

No dream, even a Potter infested nightmare, would ever kill Stanley. While the other girls surrounded themselves around a heavily weeping Sally. Lily was manually pushing Potter and his idiotic friend out the window.

Lily had comforted Sally for three hours. In those three hours Potter had walked by seven times. Seven times was equivalent to thirteen of his annoying _Hair__Ruffles._It was nearly midday and she had to study for Divination. She loathed divination. But Mary had forced. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally.

**A****crystal****ball****is****a****window****between****both****reality****and****possibility.****To****predict****the****future****correctly****one****must****separate****the****two.**

_That__'__s__rich,_ Lily huffed,_what__a__load__of__codswallop._She leaned back in her seat and wondered if it would be too late to transfer into into Ancient Runes.

"Hey Evans!" James fell into the seat beside her. She tensed waiting for the onslaught of annoying words.

"So, I was just saying to Peter how Divination is a complete waste of time and that's why I don't take it." _Hair__ruffle_. "I look over and you have a Divination book in your hands."

"So tell me Evans, because you don't look like a Seer wannabe to me, why are you taking Divination? You can't really believe in it!"

"No Potter I don't believe in it."

"Then why take it?" He ruffled his hair and made a confused face. Lily almost laughed he looked like a monkey she'd seen at the zoo. The monkey had been puzzling over a walnut.

She hoped that she didn't look like the walnut. "That isn't your concern now is it? Anyways what do you take?"

_Hair__Ruffle_. "Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures." Lily nodded slowly, she knew he was in Care of Magical Creatures, he and Sirius were constantly messing with the animals. Sometimes they threw them at her...

"Why Muggle Studies?" She couldn't fathom Potter writing an essay about toasters.

James hesitated. _Hair__Ruffle_. "Well... I..." he turned a light shade of pink and straightened his glasses. "I want to know about muggles so that, I might be able to... one day... spend time with your..." He shook his head, _ruffled__his__hair_, and stood up.

"Never mind."

Lily hated it when people held back. She stomped off before she physically forced him to answer.

It was noon and waking up at 7:07 was starting to get back at Lily. Sally hadn't stopped crying, Mirabella kept trying to get the girl to eat a piece of toast (to no avail), and Mary was convinced that Voldemort was purposefully killing off the cutest muggle-borns first.

"He's doing it so that they won't keep reproducing." Stella through her hair brush at her. And gestured to Sally. This was not helping the situation.

"EVANS! LET ME IN! EVANS HURRY!" The girls looked at the door. How had he gotten past the staircase? Stella opened the door, much to Lily's displeasure, and Potter ran in and jumped onto Lily's bed, and hid under her sheets.

Had I mentioned that no one touched Lily's bed? She was deciding what jinx to use when another boy, or boys, starting pounding on the door.

"JAMES LIBATIUS POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mary snickered at James' middle name. _He__ruffled__his__hair_. Lily smirked and opened the door, blocking the passageway.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank stood coated in a purple goo. "What _is__that_?"

"We don't know. Where's Prongs?" Sirius spat.

"As much as I would love to see you beat Potter senseless," (a whimper came from said boy) "I'm not letting you in until I know what that is."

Sirius and Frank pushed past her, causing her to stumble, causing her to slip on Mirabella's jumper, causing her fall onto Peter, causing her to push away due to his goo covered self, causing her to fall backwards and snap her ankle, causing her to attempt to stand, causing her to fall out the window. This happened in less than half a minute.

"Evans... how do you feel?" Lily glared ahead of her. She would not look at James. This was entirely his fault. She even blamed him for Madam Pomfrey being absent, and no teacher wanting to hurt her more if they messed up a healing spell.

He examined her body, everything was either scratched, bruised, or bandaged. He carefully took her hand, she ripped it from his hold and slapped him.

_He__ruffled__his__hair_. _That__'__s__it?_She steamed,_that__'__s__all__he__does?__No__ '__ow__' __or__apology.__No__reaction__but__a__dumb,__repetitive__hair__ruffle?_

The spell came by it's own will. She didn't recall learning it and she never could repeat but still the spell came. A flash of yellow and Potter's hair was now naturally ruffled.

He ruffled it anyways.

Potter was more stubborn than a hippogriff.


End file.
